


First Times

by LovelyNightmare



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNightmare/pseuds/LovelyNightmare
Summary: To celebrate Legolas' majority, Legolas and Thranduil travel together. Legolas may finally have what he has always wanted.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> A large part of this first chapter is inspired by a scene I love from the book La Bougainvillée by Fanny Deschamps.

As a present to celebrate his majority, Legolas was going to visit human towns with his father. Legolas was overjoyed, his father and him would travel completely alone and incognito! It was so exciting, it was his first adventure! It was also the occasion to meet humans and to practice his Westron. He had begun to learn the humans’ language a few weeks ago, his aim was to speak and understand Westron perfectly before they returned home.

And, above all, it was the occasion to get closer to his usually distant father. Since his majority, Legolas could have sexual partners but he remained chaste. The dreams he was having about his father were the main reason for this self-imposed chastity. Legolas blushed. Highly impropriate dreams. But it was not that unusual that members of the same family bedded each other. Oropher had married his sister. Legolas’ own dead mother had actually been Thranduil’s cousin. It was well-known that Elladan and Elrohir were bounded and that Elrond and Arwen were extremely close.

However, Legolas knew that the social conventions were not the main obstacle. His father’s coldness was. Thranduil hadn’t shown an ounce of interest. Legolas was not really thinking that they could become lovers but if they could simply be closer, it would be enough.

For now, they were disguised as two simple elven travellers. Legolas had requested if they could pretend they were master and servant and not father and son. Thranduil had raised a royal eyebrow but he accepted. Thranduil was supposed to be a little lord called Arandir, _male king,_ a fitting name certainly but not a fun one. Legolas had wanted to choose the fake name of his father but Thranduil hadn’t trusted him. Legolas was here as his servant and he didn’t have to change his name since he was not famous.

***

They found a decent inn in which they could spend the night. Legolas was glad that they could sleep in a bed and that he would, at least, interact with humans!

To flee the odours of greasy smell coming from the inn’s kitchens, while his father took care of settling everything for they short stay, Legolas had a walk, offering his face to the wind, and enjoying the beautiful evening. He was going to return to the inn, it was getting dark and he didn’t want to make his father worry, when a young human man suddenly blocked his way.

Legolas would have been ecstatic to meet a human man for the first time in his life if not for the human’s vaguely threatening attitude. Legolas smiled politely at him and was about to go back.

 _“Wait, my pretty, don’t go!”_ the man said with a happy voice in a strange human dialect.

Legolas hadn’t understood a word. “What? I am sorry, I don’t understand.” Legolas answered in a hesitant westron.

The man came closer and grinned widely, he had yellow crooked teeth.

 _“I made a bet with a friend when we saw you and your master coming in the inn! And I really want to win a free bottle”_ the human added.

What is this human talking about? A battle? Legolas was completely lost and wished his father could help him. He had obviously to work a lot to really master the human languages!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see the second human emerging from the shadows. If the first young man looked like a playful but nice teen, the second one was a bulky man, older, with gleaming eyes almost hidden by thick and shaggy eyebrows.

Legolas was slightly disturbed by this sudden arrival but he tried not to let it show as he glanced at the inn, ready to run if necessary. He didn’t take his weapons with him and he didn’t want to start a fight, even if he was quite sure that he could win. But Thranduil would be furious, or worst, they could go back home immediately.

Legolas gave a forced smile as he said in westron, “Good evening! I am sorry, I am late and I have to go.”

“ _No, no, stay! You must help us, you see. We made a bet, I bet you’re girl disguised as a boy, while my friend here says you’re a boy used as a girl by your nice master who just took one room for the both of you._ ”

Legolas frowned, once again he didn’t understand what was being said. “Hmm, yes?” he tried.

 _“Yes what? You’re a boyish girl or a girlish boy?”_ the second man asked with interest as he stepped closer.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Legolas was tired of this non-conversation.

As he was leaving, the man caught him by his waist.

“hey!” Legolas said.

 _“I am going to find the answer to my question in your pants! I know I’ll win my bet.”_ the man was laughing.

Legolas didn’t scream, not wanting to provoke a scandal, but he did start wrestling with the two men, giving a light kick in the teenager’s belly. He didn’t want to accidentally break a human. He heard humans were fragile.

The older man stroked Legolas’ chest. “ _No breasts_.” He said, disappointed. The younger one put his hand on Legolas’ cock and happily fondled it. _“Oh yes, my pretty too pretty, you’re definitely a boy. There’s nothing I love more than tasting a boy’s tool.”_

Furious and confused, Legolas was going to really kick their asses but he didn’t have to.

“The only thing you will taste is the feel of my boots!” roared an enraged voice.

Legolas saw the men being kicked away, landing heads first on the ground far away from him, while a strong hand who holding him so that he would not fall with the humans.

“Out of my sight, now or you will regret it.” Thranduil ordered.

The two humans, still stunned, ran away.

Thranduil turned around, staring coldly at Legolas who cringed, ashamed of this pathetic scene.

“Go back to the inn, Legolas. I would really like not to wrestle with lowly humans because of you. It’s ridiculous and undignified. Maybe you were not ready to leave my halls. You’re too immature”

Legolas felt hot tears gather in his eyes.

“It was not my fault. I honestly didn’t understand what was happening. I even tried not to provoke a scandal so that you would not be disturbed…”

“Congratulations, Legolas, what a splendid idea! You would let them rape you so that I would not be disturbed. Fabulous.” Thranduil said ironically. “Come now. Let’s have dinner. Or this little incident didn’t spoil your appetite, did it?” Thranduil asked coldly.

Legolas bit back tears of frustration as they silently returned to the inn.

***

To punish Legolas, Thranduil didn’t let him eat with him at the same table. After all, it was Legolas who wanted to play the part of a servant. Legolas sat with the domestics while Thranduil sat with the inn’s clients. A dark-haired woman with a revealing dress settled next to him, smiling brightly, and showing off her large and creamy breasts barely hidden by her blue dress. Thranduil tilted his head in greetings, he glanced toward Legolas’ table and saw him pale. He smirked and purposely engaged the conversation with the large breasts woman.

Thranduil was furious. He was furious humans touched his son, furious he reacted like a vulgar animal, and furious that he was still furious half an hour later! But he couldn’t help it. The thought of those repulsing hands upon his son’s body made him want to break something.

He looked at Legolas again. But the beautiful face, with his eyes downcast and fixed on an empty plate, seemed so miserable that Thranduil felt the urge to take his sad child in his arms, undress him and kiss all the places the disgusting humans profaned…

He started when the woman’s cooing voice interrupted his delicious daydream.

 

Tonight, Legolas couldn’t eat anything, even if it was his first human meal. He was desperate. His father seemed truly angry with him.

And now he was flirting with this woman! Just like all the humans, his beautiful ice blue eyes were glued to her generous breasts! They were nice to look at, true, but still, this woman was so common, so plain, so vulgar! Piqued, he looked at his flat chest. For the first time in his life, he wished he were a woman.

He drank half of his cup of wine, if he drank enough he may have the courage to argue with his father once they were alone. Thranduil’s attitude was unfair, unkind, and revolting!

He barely paid attention to the three soldiers that entered the inn and sat at his table.

 

Thranduil saw the soldiers and he knew how vulgar and crude they could be, especially after a drink. Angry, he looked at Legolas, decidedly, today his son was attracting potential troubles!

With a sign of his hand, he ordered Legolas to come to him.

“Legolas, you will go into our room, search in my bags for my sleeping powder and prepare a drink to help me sleep.”

Knowing that his father had no problems sleeping, Legolas was about to protest when he realized that it was just an excuse to get rid of him! His father wanted to flirt with this shameless woman without the uncomfortable presence of his son! His angry distress gave him the courage to retort.

“I will prepare your drink, my lord. Then I would like to come back, if you don’t mind. I wish to have my dessert.”

Thranduil knew his son was as obstinate as his sire but it was the first time his son dared stand up to him, even in such a modest way. He hid his surprise and amusement with a cold tone, “I already gave you an order, Legolas. Don’t choose another you would like more. Obey.”

***

The bedroom was large and charming, with two comfortable looking beds. It placated Legolas a bit. Indeed, Thranduil had chosen this room because Legolas had found the bucolic decoration lovely with the pink sheeps guarded by pink shepherds under pink trees.

But now he was bitter, had Thranduil chosen this room to leave him there all alone while he was going to sleep with human women? What did he think? That he would wait for him? Waiting that he would forgive him for this stupid incident? No, no, no!

Legolas paced the bedroom, trying to stay angry and fighting traitorous tears.

The door opened and his father entered. Legolas stopped pacing, surprised and relieved that Thranduil was already here.

“What are you doing in the middle of the room, Legolas? Choose a bed! They’re exactly the same, you know.”

“I made your drink.”

“Oh, thank you but it was not for me. It was an excuse so you wouldn’t have to stay with the soldiers.” Thranduil sighed. “Use the bathroom first.”

In a sort of altered state, Legolas obeyed. In the bathroom, he undressed, put water in the washtub, and drenched his body with it, letting the water dry on his too hot skin.

He took his time to comb his hair and even perfumed them. When he was finished, he realized he hadn’t brought any clean clothes.

He would have to use the big white fluffy towel to hide his body while he sprinted to his bed. One more humiliation to perfectly end this day. He couldn’t stand the idea of sleeping not knowing if his father was still angry with him. He had to know everything was forgotten and forgiven or he wouldn’t sleep.

He opened the door and softly called his father, using the loving nickname Legolas used when he was a child, “Ada?”

“Yes, Legolas?”

Thranduil was sitting at the writing desk in front of the window. The Elvenking was awe inspiring, illuminated by the light of candles and bathed in the dying light. Legolas fixed him, entranced.

“Yes, Legolas?” Thranduil asked again, still writing.

“Ada… You know, about what happened… I didn’t understand… It was not my fault…”

Legolas hated himself for sounding like a child. His rhetoric teacher would be ashamed! He had always wanted to impress his father, to make him proud or even to make him think he would be a worthy sexual partner. And he was different when Thranduil’s overwhelming presence didn’t overawe him.

“I know, my little leaf,” he said without looking at him, “I was tired, I lost my temper. Don’t think about it anymore.”

 

 _Don’t think about it anymore._ What a good advice! But with a few words, his son had just reminded him of his earlier desire! Of this temptation. To lavish his son’s body with kisses to wash away the taint of the human touch.

Thranduil wasn’t blind. He knew Legolas desired him and would happily become his lover.

He let out a nervous laugh that startled Legolas.

“Ada?”

Thranduil rose and faced Legolas. In the sweet light of the candles, Legolas was beautiful. He was chastely wrapped in a large towel that covered his chest and his thighs. His long pale golden hair was flowing freely around him, elegantly framing his delicate face. His son’s shy smile was an invitation, an offering. Hope was shining in his warm blue eyes.

With a small and imploring voice, Legolas pleaded. “Ada.”

Thranduil smiled tenderly.

One question remained.

“How do I make love to you in your dreams, little leaf?”


End file.
